


Сквозь пространство и время

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Lady_Nataly



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Миди G-PG13 [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nataly/pseuds/Lady_Nataly
Summary: Любовь — это единственное доступное нам чувство, способное выйти за пределы времени и пространства. (с) Интерстеллар





	Сквозь пространство и время

**Author's Note:**

> автор просто упоролся и написал хулок, поэтому сова на глобусе угрожающе трещит, нувыпонимаете

— Ватсон. Положите мне руку на пояс.  
  
Джон трагично вздохнул.  
  
— Я кладу.  
  
Шерлок позволил себе намёк на улыбку, что позабавило — он отлично умел скрывать всё, кроме старания позаботиться о друзьях. Он не смеялся и даже не улыбался, чтобы случайно не обидеть Джона насмешкой над его умением.  
  
Однако кое-что он всё же себе позволял.  
  
— Смелее, я не кусаюсь.  
  
Джон вспыхнул:  
  
— Холмс!  
  
— Что?  
  
Шерлок вопросительно поднял бровь, сохраняя самый невозмутимый вид. Джон вздохнул: ох уж этот несносный самовлюблённый…  
  
Окно было широко распахнуто, впуская в комнату запах лета и недавно прошедшего дождя. Это обеспечивало отличную слышимость, и знакомые надрывные стоны прибывающей ТАРДИС ворвались в практически беззвучное их уединение, словно ураган в идеальный штиль.  
  
Джон возвёл глаза к потолку и тяжело вздохнул.  
  
Доктор обожал срывать их уроки танцев. Если бы он делал так перед свадьбой, Джон никогда бы ничему не научился, даже будучи учеником столь чуткого и умелого наставника, как Шерлок. Но как раз перед свадьбой всё было тихо. А потом — великая погоня за Мориарти по всей Европе, Рейхенбахский водопад и тихое возвращение Шерлока на Бейкер-стрит. Настолько тихое, что Джон об этом не сразу узнал.  
  
Но оказалось сложно проигнорировать короткое письмо, написанное знакомым почерком: «Вы прекрасно танцевали в Швейцарии, мой друг, однако, полагаю, вам следует взять ещё несколько уроков, чтобы отточить своё мастерство. Как насчёт вечера следующей субботы? ШХ».  
  
Шерлок покачал головой и рассмеялся, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Его тёплое дыхание приятно грело сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки.  
  
— В который раз?  
  
Джон вёл счёт, и Шерлок отлично об этом знал.  
  
— Восьмой.  
  
— Прекрасно. Собирайте вещи, Ватсон!  
  
Шерлок выпустил его из объятий и поспешил к окну. Джон отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть, как Шерлок опасно перегибается через подоконник, громко и радостно приветствуя гостя. Тот ответил женским голосом, и Джон хмыкнул, уже не вслушиваясь.  
  
Теперь он мог отправляться за чемоданом — с тринадцатой инкарнацией Доктора Шерлок отлично ладил.  


 

***

  
— Итак, куда мы отправимся сегодня? — спросил Шерлок, закинув ногу на ногу.  
  
Он вольготно расположился в одном из пассажирских кресел, глядя, как стоящий рядом Джон опасливо посматривает на панель управления, крепко вцепившись в резные перила лестницы.  
  
Джон всегда боялся путешествовать в ТАРДИС, но и отпускать Шерлока в одиночку никогда не соглашался. «У вас патологическая склонность к самопожертвованию, старина», — отговаривался он и снова открывал дверь в синюю полицейскую будку, которая внутри больше, чем снаружи.  
  
И если раньше Шерлок не мог понять причины, побуждавшей его делать это, теперь он боялся сглазить. Рейхенбах обнажил слишком много недосказанности в их отношениях. Спросить сейчас означало собственноручно поджечь запал гранаты.  
  
Джон любил Мэри. Но почему-то упрямо продолжал возвращаться даже когда Шерлок отталкивал его.  
  
Доктор между тем воодушевлённо защебетала, кружа над приборной панелью ТАРДИС:  
  
— Галлифрей недавно восстановил пути сообщения между вселенными. Так что мы будем первопроходцами!  
  
Она щёлкала, казалось, всеми рычажками и кнопками подряд. Шерлок одобрял такой подход: идти туда — не знаю куда, и найти такое, что другим и не снилось. В чём же ещё выражается преимущество быть путешественником во времени, как не в этом?  
  
— Холмс…  
  
Джон смотрел на него с мольбой и, конечно, надеялся уговорить не рисковать лишний раз. Шерлок давно не вёлся на его «щенячий» взгляд — примерно с тех пор, когда узнал настоящую цену мнимому спокойствию своего друга.  
  
Джон Ватсон был настоящим наркоманом в плане охоты до неприятностей. Шерлоку лишь оставалось предоставлять ему возможности в эти самые неприятности попадать.  
  
— Ватсон, как же мы сможем называть себя джентльменами, если не сопроводим даму в столь опасном путешествии?  
  
Джон, видимо, понял, что дело не выгорит, потому что тут же расслабил лицевые мускулы и махнул рукой:  
  
— Чёрт подери, Холмс, во что ты нас втягиваешь на этот раз?  
  
— В приключения, мой друг, — Шерлок встал и приобнял остановившуюся на миг Доктор за плечи, — в самые что ни на есть настоящие приключения.  
  
Ему нравилось выражение: «искать приключения на свою задницу». Шерлок услышал его в будущем и восхитился тем, насколько идеально оно подходит Джону. Но озвучивать не смел — к выражению так и хотелось добавить какой-нибудь комплимент заднице Джона, а сказать такое женатому человеку и своему другу…  
  
В общем, Шерлок старался держать язык за зубами на такие темы.  
  
— Как насчёт двадцать первого века для начала?  
  
Доктор перевела очередной рычаг на максимум. ТАРДИС надсадно загудела.  
  
— Отлично! — воскликнул Шерлок, пристёгиваясь к креслу специальным ремнём.  
  
ТАРДИС ощутимо тряхнуло. Пол под ногами задрожал.  
  
— Святые небеса!  
  
Джон не удержался за перила, неуклюже взмахнул руками и обязательно бы упал. Шерлок схватил его за предплечье и рывком усадил к себе на колени, крепко обхватывая поперёк рёбер, чтобы удержать. Джон тихо выругался сквозь зубы, вцепился ему в плечи и замер.  
  
Шерлок рассмеялся, не размыкая бережных объятий.  
  
— Вперёд, Доктор! В любую точку времени и пространства!  
  
Доктор сверкнула прямо-таки ведьминской улыбкой и продолжила свой причудливый танец вокруг панели управления. От каждого щелчка по кнопке, от каждого изменения положения рычага ТАРДИС ходила ходуном.  
  
Джон давно уже уткнулся Шерлоку в плечо, вздрагивая каждый раз, когда ТАРДИС проваливалась в очередную «воздушную яму» во временной воронке. Шерлок прижался щекой к его виску и даже не услышал — почувствовал облегчённый вздох Джона, когда ТАРДИС с характерным звуком наконец остановилась.  
  
Шерлок дал Джону немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя, аккуратно ссадил с колен, отстегнул ремень. Встал, оборачиваясь к двери.  
  
Легконогая Доктор уже стояла там, держа ладонь на ручке, но почему-то не открывала. Шерлок направился к ней, замершей на пороге своего очередного открытия. Приблизился, положил ладонь на плечо.  
  
— В чём дело, дорогая?  
  
Доктор обернулась. Её обычная улыбка всё ещё была при ней, но больше не касалась глаз.  
  
— Как насчёт первого шага в новую вселенную, Холмс?  
  
Шерлок вспомнил влажные каменные стены, затхлый воздух и блеклый свет луны в небольшом окошке — день, когда он узнал многие из секретов этого невозможного в логичном мире существа.  
  
— Это большая честь для меня.  
  
Доктор отступила в сторону, позволяя ему идти первым. Звук шагов Джона замер, и Шерлок знал, что тот прямо у него за спиной. Большего для уверенности ему нужно не было. Шерлок крепко взялся за ручку и рывком распахнул дверь.  


 

***

  
  
ТАРДИС стояла в смутно знакомой комнате. Через открытую форточку снаружи проникали звуки и запахи: автомобили, выпечка, едва уловимый аромат цветения.  
  
Шерлок с удивлением опознал последний как характерный для весеннего Лондона, обвёл глазами комнату ещё раз и столкнулся взглядом с кудрявым голубоглазым незнакомцем, замершим на пороге.  
  
— Джо-о-о-он, — осторожно позвал тот, чуть повернув голову в сторону, но не отводя глаз, — тут синяя полицейская будка из твоего любимого сериала стоит прямо посреди гостиной. Подойди, пожалуйста, я должен убедиться, что не сошёл с ума.  
  
Шерлок усмехнулся — похоже, здесь Доктор была знаменита.  
  
В коридоре раздались шаги, и кто-то заворчал:  
  
— Шерлок, только не говори мне, что ты опять принимаешь наркотики, потому что это уже не смеш-но, — последнее слово будто растянулось в воздухе и повисло, дожидаясь, чтобы его потрогали.  
  
Кудрявый сделал шаг в сторону, позволяя своему другу увидеть ТАРДИС и Шерлока на её пороге.  
  
— Никаких больше наркотиков, Джон, я же обещал, — сказал он твёрдо, — только факты. ТАРДИС в нашей гостиной.  
  
— Я вижу, — поражённо прошептал Джон.  
  
В голове у Шерлока стремительно сплетались кружева логических выводов, мелочи цеплялись за мелочи. Мужчина, названный Джоном, чуть припадал при ходьбе на левую ногу, но вряд ли это было последствием ранения — скорее самовнушением на фоне травмирующих событий, что подтверждалось наличием седины и большего, чем положено при таком тонусе кожи, количества морщин. Мужчина имел оттенок загара, схожий с тем, какой был у Ватсона после Афганистана, и всё ещё заметный переход от коричневого к бледному сохранялся на его запястьях. Схожее имя, схожий загар, военная выправка, которую не так-то легко скрыть за показной небрежностью движений… Шерлок прибавил к этим данным собственное имя, прозвучавшее из уст этого Джона, упоминание наркотиков, манеру речи и пытливый взгляд первого встреченного в этой вселенной человека.  
  
Паззл сложился.  
  
Доктор тронула его за плечо:  
  
— Шерлок, ну что там?  
  
Он шагнул в комнату, позволяя выйти из ТАРДИС ей и своему Джону, а затем сказал:  
  
— Ничего особенного. Мы всего лишь заявились в гости к Шерлоку Холмсу и доктору Ватсону из параллельной вселенной.  
  
— Судя по вашим блестящим дедуктивным способностям и явной принадлежности вашего друга к профессии врача, полагаю, вас тоже можно так называть.  
  
Шерлок усмехнулся — а кудрявому тоже не понадобилось долго думать для соответствующего умозаключения.  
  
— Только из другого времени, — подтвердил он и зааплодировал. — Браво, мистер Холмс.  
  
Кудрявый брезгливо поморщился:  
  
— Мистер Холмс — это мой брат. Я — Шерлок.  
  
А вот и новая общая тема для разговора.  
  
— Вашего, без сомнения, злоупотребляющего едой брата зовут Майкрофт?  
  
Кудрявый поднял бровь.  
  
— Он на диете, но в целом вы правы. Лестрейд?  
  
Блиц-опрос. Что ж, вполне в его стиле.  
  
— Всё ещё туповат, но как помощник бесценен. Мориарти?  
  
Джон из этой вселенной заметно напрягся при упоминании имени злобного гения преступного мира. Тон же кудрявого, напротив, был нарочито небрежен.  
  
— Нейтрализован. Ирен Адлер?  
  
Шерлок нахмурился. Воспоминания об Ирен всё ещё причиняли ему боль. Кто-то ободряюще сжал его плечо, и Шерлоку не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто именно.  
  
Джон всегда был рядом. Даже тогда, когда Шерлок не хотел смотреть на Мориарти, боясь, что план по собственному спасению провалится, и Мориарти станет последним, что он увидит в жизни. В решающий момент дверь на балкон приоткрылась, и из-за неё появился Джон — как раз на тот миг, чтобы Шерлок успел в последний раз посмотреть в его потрясающие голубые глаза и закрыть свои, падая в бездну.  
  
Наверное, только благодаря этим глазам, полным ужаса и глухой тоски, полным осознавания, что Шерлок сейчас умрёт, ему и удалось выжить при падении. Джон своим появлением придал ему сил для борьбы.  
  
Это притупило ноющее чувство в подреберье, и Шерлок ответил:  
  
— Она погибла в процессе борьбы с Мориарти.  
  
Кудрявый победно усмехнулся:  
  
— А наша живёт по поддельным документам в другом государстве.  
  
Джон из этой вселенной фыркнул, закатывая глаза. Видимо, Ирен Адлер и тут успела пробежать между ними изящной чёрной кошкой, сея раздор.  
  
— Молли?  
  
Кудрявый смотрел испытующе, но Шерлоку это имя не было знакомо.  
  
— Кто, чёрт подери, такая Молли? Лучше расскажи, как дела у вашей Мэри.  
  
Джон из этой вселенной рвано вздохнул и отвернулся. Кудрявый тут же поник.  
  
— Погибла в процессе борьбы с Эвр.  
  
Ещё одна незнакомка. Всё же вселенные были не так уж похожи, подумал Шерлок, а вслух сказал:  
  
— Что за Эвр?  
  
Кудрявый непонимающе нахмурился:  
  
— У тебя нет сестры?  
  
Шерлок покачал головой:  
  
— Нет. А Мэри — есть. Жива и здорова. Мориарти её не тронул.  
  
Кудрявый вздохнул.  
  
— Один-один.  
  
Джон из этой вселенной — для краткости Шерлок решил называть его про себя Ватсоном, потому что своего Джона в мыслях всегда звал по имени, хотя вслух всё было наоборот. Так вот, Ватсон подошёл к кудрявому, положил руку тому на плечо и через силу улыбнулся.  
  
— Господа, не желаете ли чаю?  
  
— С удовольствием, — ответил Джон, не дав Шерлоку и рта открыть.  
  
Ватсон перевёл взгляд на не участвовавшую в разговоре Доктор.  
  
— Доктор?  
  
— Не откажусь, — кивнула та, думая о чём-то своём.  
  
Шерлок никогда не видел её такой печальной и такой задумчивой, кроме того вечера в холодной сырой камере, когда она приоткрыла для него завесу своих тайн.  


 

***

  
  
Аромат чая разогнал тягостную тишину, оставшуюся после разговора двух Шерлоков. Доктор не жалела, что они попали именно сюда, совсем нет.  
  
Но она думала о дне, когда встретила себя, застрявшего посреди Войны Времени. Казалось, что тогда он потерял всё, не уничтожив Галлифрей, но решившись это сделать. Тогда он не знал, что совершит величайшее спасение целой расы в одиночку, если считать все регенерации одним человеком, но потеряет нечто большее. Нечто, что будет значить для него потерю части себя.  
  
Роуз Тайлер.  
  
Доктор многих потеряла за долгие годы, проведённые в путешествиях по вселенной. Она смирилась с этим, потери были частью неостановимого круговорота жизни, от которого таймлорды всегда оставались как бы на обочине. Обречённые на тысячелетия и двенадцать воскрешений, они не могли полностью понять тех, чья жизнь с рождения висела на волоске.  
  
Доктор понимал — он научился этому и ценил каждую жизнь.  
  
Но только Роуз Тайлер сумела показать ему, как ценна его собственная.  
  
Галлифрей вернулся, таймлорды, напуганные Войной Времени, присмирели и начали восстанавливать законы Вселенной, вместо того чтобы писать их по своим правилам. Первое за долгие годы путешествие по мультивселенной прошло успешно.  
  
Теперь ничто не мешало Доктор отправиться туда, где она оставила Роуз. Ничто, кроме собственного метакризиса.  
  
— Доктор?  
  
Она отвернулась от окна, в которое рассеянно разглядывала прохожих всё это время, и посмотрела на Шерлока.  
  
— Да?  
  
Их познакомила Вастра. Когда она представляла Шерлока Доктор, то назвала его «самым гениальным человеком всех времён» и «опережающим время». Второе было самым большим комплиментом, который Вастра могла дать.  
  
Шерлок понравился Доктор своим умом и истинно таймлордовской наглостью при влезании в дела полиции. По сути, Шерлок был чем-то вроде Доктор своего времени: причинял добро при первой необходимости, замечал мелочи, которые другие упускали, и постоянно бежал туда, где творилось зло.  
  
Однако лучшее его качество, по мнению Доктор, заключалось в умении быть отличным другом.  
  
В зависимости от настроения, конечно.  
  
— Чтобы понять, что ты снова думаешь о Роуз, не надо никакой дедукции.  
  
Шерлок положил ладонь ей на плечо, наклоняясь и заглядывая в глаза снизу вверх.  
  
Доктор грустно улыбнулась:  
  
— Так заметно?  
  
Она не жалела, что рассказала Шерлоку историю своей послевоенной жизни, когда во время очередного приключения они вдвоём оказались заперты в маленькой тесной камере. Шерлок о многом догадывался сам. Ей оставалось лишь дополнить его наблюдения. Секреты Шерлок хранить умел, а выговориться ей давно хотелось.  
  
— Теперь ты можешь вернуться к ней.  
  
Доктор покачала головой. Если бы всё было так просто.  
  
— Нет, не могу. Мой метакризис остался с ней, она проживёт долгую человеческую жизнь с Доктором, которого любит, и умрёт счастливой. Какое право я имею лишать её шанса на это?  
  
Шерлок ободряюще сжал ей плечо:  
  
— Тогда отправься на семьдесят или даже больше лет вперёд. Найди могилу Роуз Тайлер, её потомков. Убедись, что всё хорошо, что она прожила свою долгую и счастливую жизнь так, как ты представляешь. Тогда ты наконец сможешь отпустить её.  
  
Чего у Шерлока было не отнять, так это умения видеть людей насквозь.  
  
Доктор почувствовала, как слёзы подступают к глазам, и кивнула:  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Шерлок тепло улыбнулся ей в ответ.  


 

***

  
Кудрявый куда-то исчез, пока Шерлок ходил к Доктор, так что он решил не искать его. Весёлый голос Джона перемежался его тихим смехом, когда наступала очередь Ватсона рассказать что-то. Они удивительно быстро нашли общий язык.  
  
Когда Шерлок заглянул в комнату, они как раз обсуждали схожесть их старых дел и делились писательским опытом.  
  
— …мы бежим, скованные наручниками, через весь Лондон, а у меня в голове только одна мысль — какого чёрта я делаю рядом с ним?  
  
Ватсон отставил свою чашку чая, чтобы иметь возможность жестикулировать. Джон внимательно слушал.  
  
— И какого же?  
  
— Я люблю этого идиота, — сказал Ватсон с нежностью в голосе, — и сделаю что угодно, лишь бы он был в безопасности и жив.  
  
Джон поперхнулся чаем. Шерлок почувствовал, как начинают гореть щёки: он не хотел, чтобы Джон даже мысленно касался этой темы.  
  
У Джона есть Мэри. У Шерлока есть он сам.  
  
— Ватсон, — позвал Шерлок, — мы улетаем.  
  
Джон откашлялся и взглянул на него.  
  
— Да-да, уже иду.  
  
Он вздохнул и поднялся.  
  
— До свидания, доктор Ватсон.  
  
Ватсон тоже встал из кресла, протягивая Джону руку.  
  
— Будете в нашей вселенной — заглядывайте.  
  
После короткого рукопожатия они обнялись, как старые друзья. Впрочем, они ими и были: это Шерлок не очень-то дружил с собой. Джон проще и охотнее принимал свои тёмные стороны, в отличие от него.  
  
Ватсон улыбнулся и крикнул:  
  
— Шерлок! Гости улетают!  
  
Из глубины квартиры послышалось:  
  
— Сейчас!  
  
Кудрявый появился в темноте коридора, направляясь в гостиную. Когда он подошёл ближе, Шерлок с удивлением увидел девочку у него на руках.  
  
Джон изменился в лице.  
  
— Кто это? — упавшим голосом спросил он.  
  
Девочка потянула к нему маленькие розовые ручки и пролепетала что-то неразборчивое.  
  
— Рози, — с любовью глядя на неё, ответил Ватсон. — Розамунд Уотсон. Моя дочь.  
  
Джон издал странный звук, как если бы он задыхался или тонул. Глубоко вдохнул. Медленно выдохнул.  
  
— У Мэри был выкидыш, — сказал он тихо, — мы тоже пытались.  
  
Шерлок отвёл взгляд — это было не его дело, но он знал, как Джон тосковал из-за неудавшейся попытки завести ребёнка. В их отношениях он вёл себя как старший, брал Шерлока под крыло без страха, и Шерлок прекрасно представлял, каким хорошим Джон будет отцом.  
  
Ватсон забрал Рози у кудрявого из рук, усадил её поудобнее у себя на локте и сказал с доброй улыбкой:  
  
— У моей Мэри тоже. Рози — наша вторая дочка, но первая выжившая.  
  
Джон зажал рот ладонью, зажмурился. Шерлок едва сдержался, чтобы не подойти и не обнять его. Он знал, как Джон ненавидит жалость, а Шерлок не был уверен, что-то, что он ощущает, можно назвать сочувствием в полной мере.  
  
Наконец Джон выдохнул и кивнул.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Он говорил шёпотом — боялся, что его подведёт голос. Шерлок завёл руку за спину и крепко впился ногтями в ладонь. Он не мог вмешиваться в эту часть жизни Джона. Не имел права.  
  
Ватсон покачал головой.  
  
— Не за что. И удачи.  


 

***

  
Джон попросил высадить его у их с Мэри дома тем вечером, откуда они отбыли, поэтому к Роуз с Доктор отправился только Шерлок.  
  
Доктор была необычно молчалива, да и сам Шерлок не горел желанием разговаривать. Он знал, чем сейчас занимается Джон, знал, как он хочет этого — и ненавидел себя за то, что всё его существо восставало против возможного ребёнка Джона.  
  
Но Джон двигался дальше. Рейхенбах всё-таки бесповоротно изменил их обоих. Они перешли на новый уровень близости, и пусть Джон, как прежде, срывался следом за Шерлоком, но ни на миг не забывал о том, что его ждут дома.  
  
Шерлок же наоборот — стал одиноким. Ирен умерла, другой женщины, способной вынести его, просто не существовало, а Джон… Джон ему больше не принадлежал.  
  
ТАРДИС приземлилась. На мониторах внешнего наблюдения, куда ни глянь, расстилался скалистый пустынный пляж.  
  
— Это тот день, когда вы расстались.  
  
Шерлок не спрашивал.  
  
Доктор беспомощно смотрела на дверь, поэтому ему пришлось идти первым. Шерлок ступил за порог, вдохнул свежий морской воздух и осмотрелся. На песке виднелось множество следов, по которым он мог примерно восстановить картину нескольких предыдущих часов.  
  
Доктор подошла к нему и встала рядом, нервно теребя рукава плаща.  
  
— Мне страшно.  
  
Иногда она была похожа на человека тем, что озвучивала очевидные вещи. Кудрявого Шерлока из другой вселенной бесила такая привычка. Ох же принимал её как нечто неизбежное.  
  
— Нужно переместиться во времени и ближе к Лондону.  
  
Доктор окинула тоскливым взглядом пляж.  
  
— Я не уверена, что стоит.  
  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
  
— Ты должна. Иначе ты никогда не сумеешь смириться.  
  
Он умолчал о том, что сам не мог смириться с уходом Джона к Мэри. Да, они виделись, но Шерлок знал, что Джон волен вернуться к Мэри и не продолжать опасные погони за преступниками по всему Лондону. Знал и давал ему такое право, ведь только на таких условиях Джон продолжал приходить к нему.  
  
Доктор кивнула и вернулась в ТАРДИС.  
  
Шерлок много раз наблюдал за процессом управления и сам нажал все нужные для перемещения рычаги. ТАРДИС покорно загудела. Шерлок не сдержал счастливой улыбки — хотя бы его гениальность всегда оставалась с ним и не уходила, как Джон.  
  
— Всегда мечтал попробовать.  
  
Доктор слегка приподняла уголки губ в намёке на улыбку.  
  
— Теперь попробовал.  
  
Шерлок мог бы начать успокаивать её, мог бы сказать что-то ободряющее, но знал, что слова не помогут — ему никогда не помогали. Они с Доктор были слишком похожи, так что с ней это правило тоже работало.  
  
ТАРДИС издала последний вздох-стон и замерла. Шерлок погладил приборную панель. Кивнул на дверь:  
  
— Момент истины, Доктор. Сейчас или никогда.  
  
Доктор глубоко вздохнула.  
  
— Где мы?  
  
Вместо ответа Шерлок быстро прошагал через мостик к выходу и распахнул дверь.  
  
— После вас, мадемуазель Доктор, — сказал он с сильным французским акцентом, чтобы её слегка позабавить.  
  
Ей предстояли не самые лёгкие минуты.  
  
Доктор блекло улыбнулась.  
  
— Как скажешь.  
  
Когда она вышла, Шерлок последовал за ней.  
  
Они были на кладбище. Задавать день пришлось наугад, и Шерлок дважды перепроверил координаты и временные рамки, но могила, возле которой они остановились, не оставляла сомнений, что он не ошибся.  
  
На надгробном камне было написано: «Здесь покоится Джон Д. Смит, любимый муж, друг и отец». Выше английского текста располагался причудливый узор из сплетённых в цепочки окружностей. Это было на галлифрейском. Настоящая эпитафия гласила: «Здесь покоится тело величайшего миротворца и храбрейшего воина вселенной. Ему обязаны жизнью миллиарды живых существ на миллиардах планет. Душа его всегда будет среди звёзд, которые стали ему домом. Тело твоё смертно, дух твой со вселенной, Доктор».  
  
Шерлок прочёл это вслух. Он узнал последнюю фразу — таймлорды, вспоминая о своих умерших, говорили именно так.  
  
— Второй раз в жизни смотрю на собственную могилу, — отстранённо заметила Доктор, касаясь кончиками пальцев выбитых на камне окружностей.  
  
— Как ощущения? — невинным тоном поинтересовался Шерлок, и Доктор несильно ткнула его кулаком в плечо, улыбнувшись.  
  
В этом они тоже понимали друг друга — Шерлок иногда приходил к своей именной колонне и задумывался, как умрёт на самом деле. Не то чтобы это случалось часто, но случалось.  
  
— Всё-то тебе шуточки, Холмс.  
  
Шерлок невозмутимо продолжил:  
  
— Спорю на бутылку хорошего вина — буква «Д» это Джинджер. И надеюсь, что он не красился.  
  
Доктор, вечно твердившая, как сильно хочет быть рыжей, наконец рассмеялась:  
  
— Боже, Холмс, заткнись. Любишь ты портить серьёзные моменты.  
  
«Только когда чувствую, что они угрожают психическому здоровью окружающих», — подумал Шерлок, а вслух сказал:  
  
— Серьёзные моменты — это скучно. Признай, ты сама их не любишь.  
  
Доктор виновато пожала плечами, а потом огляделась.  
  
— Но где могила Роуз?  
  
Шерлок окинул быстрым взглядом надгробия вокруг и не нашёл надписи «Роуз Тайлер» или «Роуз Смит» ни на одном.  
  
— Мы на сто лет в будущем, — заметил он, — не думаю, что это будет так сложно. Пойдём, разыщем смотрителя кладбища. Он наверняка подскажет, где теперь Роуз.  
  
— Не нужно никого искать, — раздался вдруг позади них женский голос, — я здесь.  
  
Шерлок обернулся одновременно с Доктор.  
  
Она стояла между надгробиями прямо напротив них: хрупкая, худая женщина с крупными чертами лица. Огромные карие глаза, светлые волосы, затянутые в неаккуратный «конский хвост», серый спортивный костюм. Она явно старалась быть непримечательной — скрывалась?  
  
Но она смотрела на Доктор. Не на Шерлока, что было бы ожидаемо — ведь обычно Доктор был мужчиной. По какой-то неведомой причине она сразу поняла, кто из них есть кто.  
  
Или ей не надо было понимать — она просто слишком хорошо знала Доктора.  
  
— Изменилось не только лицо, — тихо, как-то надломленно произнесла Роуз.  
  
И протянула руку вперёд, не решаясь сделать шаг навстречу.  
  
Утреннее солнце вставало за её спиной, но в карих глазах Шерлок видел золотые вспышки пламени.  
  
«Злой Волк вернулся».  
  
Шерлок с улыбкой посмотрел на замершую Доктор и тронул её за плечо:  
  
— Чего ждёшь? Иди к ней!  
  
Доктор сделала один неуверенный шаг, другой — и сорвалась в бег. Влетела в объятия Роуз, крепко стиснула обеими руками за талию, вжалась лицом в плечо.  
  
— Роуз…  
  
По голосу было слышно, что она вот-вот заплачет. Шерлок кивнул Роуз и вернулся в ТАРДИС, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
  
ТАРДИС встретила его приветливым гудением.  
  
И тогда он спросил:  
  
— Готова принять ещё одного таймлорда?  


 

***

  
Шерлок сидел в библиотеке и изучал третий том Большой Энциклопедии Галлифрея, когда дверь, чуть скрипнув, приоткрылась.  
  
— Вы — Шерлок Холмс.  
  
Шерлок поднял голову. Роуз шла к нему, гладя корешки старинных книг на полках кончиками пальцев, и рассеянно улыбалась.  
  
Он захлопнул энциклопедию, встал и поклонился, как подобает джентльмену.  
  
— Доктор вам рассказала?  
  
Роуз протянула руку, но Шерлок не пожал её, а поцеловал. От Роуз пахло книгами и вечностью.  
  
— Дедуктивный метод, мистер Холмс, — она игриво улыбнулась ему. — На эту мысль меня навели старинная одежда, взъерошенный вид и полное отсутствие вопросов, что нехарактерно для спутников Доктора. Но это всё мелочи по сравнению с тем, что вы только что читали книгу на галлифрейском. Доктор — ещё тот, с которым я впервые познакомилась — упоминал о знакомстве с Шерлоком Холмсом, единственным человеком, самостоятельно научившимся читать на галлифрейском по одной подаренной Доктором книге. В общем, я просто догадалась.  
  
Шерлок усмехнулся, вспоминая мудрые голубые глаза, торчащие уши и северный акцент.  
  
— В те времена Доктор был невероятно хорош собой. Сейчас тоже, но по-другому.  
  
Роуз тихо хихикнула.  
  
— Да.  
  
Они улыбнулись друг другу как старые друзья.  
  
— А со многими Доктор путешествовал после меня?  
  
Шерлок задумался.  
  
— Сложно сказать. Интерьер ТАРДИС сменился минимум дважды за это время, точно были шумная рыжая Донна, такая же шумная и рыжая Эми и маленькая умная Клара. Иногда заглядывала Ривер Сонг.  
  
— Жена Доктора, — кивнула Роуз, — я знаю, он рассказывал. Он-человек, я имею в виду.  
  
— Он говорил тебе своё настоящее имя.  
  
Роуз снова кивнула, хотя Шерлок скорее утверждал, нежели спрашивал.  
  
Совершенно безо всякой связи ему вдруг почудился запах духов Ирен. Как бы то ни было, он всё ещё тосковал.  
  
Дверь снова открылась.  
  
— Я задала новые координаты, — сказала Доктор, — приключения уже ждут. Ты с нами, Шерлок?  
  
Он покачал головой:  
  
— Прости, дорогая, но ты не могла бы вернуть меня домой? Боюсь, лондонская полиция без меня совсем пропадает…  
  
Доктор вздохнула:  
  
— Да, конечно же.  
  
Когда она вышла, Шерлок на мгновение сжал плечо Роуз:  
  
— Береги её. И не бросай больше.  
  
— Никогда, — кивнула та.  


 

***

  
Полтора года спустя.  
  
— Баю-баюшки-баю, — шёпотом напевал Шерлок, — спи же, маленькая упрямая девчонка! Вся в отца!  
  
Он не смыкал глаз всю ночь. Рози никак не хотела успокаиваться, продолжая тихо хныкать у него на руках. Она сама устала от своих бдений, но режущиеся зубки не давали ей покоя. Поэтому покоя не было и дяде Шерлоку. Сам Шерлок мысленно называл себя мамой Шерлоком, но вслух этого не произносил — не хотел ранить Джона.  
  
Джон дремал внизу на диване. Из-за беспокойной Рози он тоже не высыпался, и Шерлок по мере сил старался ему помочь. Рози, в принципе, была забавным существом, и с ней редко бывало скучно. Сложно — да, но не скучно.  
  
Теперь Шерлок редко выходил на дело. Главным добытчиком средств к существованию остался Джон. Майкрофт пытался помогать, но у них с Джоном было единое мнение на этот счёт, и его помощью пользовались только в крайних случаях.  
  
Мэри умерла — не была убита, просто тихо ушла во сне. Кровоизлияние в мозг — такое случалось. Полиция под руководством Шерлока обследовала каждый дюйм дома Ватсонов, но ничего не обнаружила. Всего лишь трагическая случайность, сравнявшая счёт Шерлока и его кудрявого тёзки из другой вселенной.  
  
Джон был потерян. Он в тот же день переехал обратно на Бейкер-стрит, и в первые дни заботиться о малышке Рози поручили миссис Хадсон. Шерлок напряг всех своих знакомых в Скотланд-Ярде, пока Джон пытался найти покупателя для дома. Он нашёл его в тот день, когда расследование было завершено, и отдал все вырученные средства на хранение Шерлоку.  
  
Шерлок не знал, почему Джон так ему верит после всего, что между ними было, но со смертью Мэри будто рухнула последняя преграда. Они по-настоящему стали семьёй: Джон, и раньше очень тактильный, обнимал его чаще, носил на руках Рози… Шерлок боялся дышать — настолько хрупким ему казалось собственное счастье. Но он всегда помнил, чего это стоило Джону и Рози, и потому даже не смел претендовать на нечто большее.  
  
Он почти заснул, прислонившись к стене — Рози немного успокоилась, дав ему недолгую передышку, — как вдруг в двери внизу громко постучали. Шерлок тряхнул головой и глянул на часы — через десять минут он всё равно собирался будить Джона. Но гости так рано утром? Неужели очередное дело?  
  
Покачивая Рози, Шерлок начал спускаться вниз и замер на середине лестницы.  
  
У входной двери стоял Джон и обнимал улыбающуюся Доктор.  
  
Та сразу заметила его и помахала рукой:  
  
— Привет, Шерлок!  
  
Шерлок продолжил спускаться, привычно подмечая все детали: поизносившуюся одежду, счастливый блеск в глазах, тонкий золотой ободок кольца на безымянном пальце.  
  
— А где супруга? — спросил он, подходя к Доктор и приобнимая её одной рукой.  
  
Единственное, что он мог сказать — для Доктор с их последней встречи прошло минимум пять лет. Хотя с Доктор никогда нельзя знать наверняка.  
  
Доктор озорно улыбнулась, подошла к окну и распахнула шторы.  
  
На улице, пользуясь полным безветрием, белые пушистые хлопья бесшумно опускались на землю под идеальным углом в девяносто градусов. По устеленному холодным снежным одеялом тротуару бегал маленький мальчик и ловил снежинки языком. Неподалёку, опираясь спиной о ТАРДИС, стояла Роуз и глядела на него с ласковой улыбкой.  
  
В бледном утреннем свете волосы мальчика казались медными.  
  
Шерлок обернулся к Доктор, вскидывая бровь:  
  
— Только не говори, что вы назвали сына Джинджер.  
  
Та победно усмехнулась:  
  
— Его первое имя Джек, в честь матери Роуз, Жаклин, но будем считать, что ты прав.  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза. Рози потянулась к Доктор, заинтересованно поблёскивая глазками, и требовательно сказала:  
  
— Ух! Ух!  
  
Доктор подошла к ней и вложила палец в маленькую ручку.  
  
— Привет, малышка. Как тебя зовут?  
  
— Оам, — зевнула Рози.  
  
Доктор покосилась на Джона, потом на Шерлока.  
  
— У моего дорогого Ватсона совершенно отсутствует фантазия, — пожал плечами тот.  
  
Рози радостно заулыбалась беззубым ртом, и Доктор улыбнулась ей в ответ.  
  
Шерлок беспомощно посмотрел на Джона — происходящее его страшно смущало, но он никак не мог понять, чем конкретно.  
  
Джон подошёл к нему, глядя каким-то необыкновенным тяжёлым взглядом, от которого у Шерлока всё сводило внутри.  
  
— Доктор, ты привезла?  
  
Шерлок шире распахнул глаза:  
  
— Вы что, виделись без меня?  
  
Доктор хитро прищурилась:  
  
— А ты думал, мы не способны сговориться за твоей спиной? Да, привезла.  
  
Она вытащила из кармана бархатную коробочку. Догадка тотчас мелькнула у Шерлока в мозгу, но он не понимал — боялся понять.  
  
Джон открыл коробочку и откашлялся, повернув её к Шерлоку.  
  
Внутри поблёскивали два практически идентичных кольца, различающихся только размером.  
  
— Я долго думал, чего хочу, — хрипло начал Джон, но Шерлок остановил его жестом.  
  
— Доктор, подержи Рози, пожалуйста.  
  
Доктор подошла и забрала у него малышку. Джон смотрел с лёгким ужасом и, когда Шерлок шагнул ему навстречу, зажмурился, будто ожидал удара.  
  
Глупый Джон — неужели Шерлок стал бы его бить на глазах у дочери и старой подруги?  
  
— Мне жаль Мэри, но я ничем не смог бы ей помочь, даже если бы постарался, и, видит Бог, я старался, Джон. Прости.  
  
Джон открыл глаза, набрал в грудь воздуха — и Шерлок знал, что он скажет, как будет возражать, как станет уверять, что Шерлок ни в чём не виноват, что он сам об этом думал…  
  
Слова не значили бы ничего.  
  
Щека Джона под ладонью была колючей — щетина за ночь отросла. Шерлок чуть приподнялся на цыпочках, опираясь на плечо Джона, и поцеловал в губы.  
  
Усы щекотались, и на вкус Джон был как выпитый на ночь виски, выкуренная трубка и бессонница. Но его короткий выдох, когда их губы соприкоснулись, стоил всего, что им довелось пережить.  
  
Едва выйдя из ступора, Джон ответил — и целовался он с тем же пылом, с каким бросался в гущу опасных событий следом за Шерлоком.  
  
— Не нужно ничего объяснять, старина, — сказал он, едва сумел оторваться от Джона. — Я знаю. И ты тоже.  
  
— На балконе перед падением, — прошептал Джон, до ужаса возбуждающе прикипев взглядом к его губам, — это ведь то, что я думаю?  
  
— Спасибо, что пришёл тогда. Я так и не сказал.  
  
Шерлок уткнулся ему в плечо, и Джон стиснул его в объятиях.  
  
— Спасибо, что выжил и вернулся, дружище.  
  
Шерлок чуть повернул голову. Доктор смотрела на них, её глаза подозрительно блестели. Рози улыбалась.  
  
Он зажмурился и глубоко вдохнул.  
  
Счастье уютно пахло Джоном.


End file.
